


You've got to know: I feel this for you

by Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff



Series: Spiced Peaches [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Team Spones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff/pseuds/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones loses it (how could we tell the difference?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got to know: I feel this for you

Seriously, Bones doesn't know whether he's coming or going.  
(Anyone wanna do a character-focused ST comic with a loser like me??)  
http://www.flickr.com/photos/37565999@N06/13233237855/


End file.
